


We Should Have Stayed Home

by celticheart72



Category: The Belko Experiment (2017)
Genre: Bud is a sweet guy, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Foot Massage, Hit on in a bar, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Your boyfriend, Bud Melks, is the strong sweet type and pampers you at home after a guy in a bar hits on you.I do not own any of The Belko Experiment only my own original characters and ideas.





	We Should Have Stayed Home

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr for rookerstash who requested a one-shot with Bud Melks of the Belko Experiment where he's protective, cuddly, and sweet. 
> 
> WARNINGS: another guy getting handsy/possessive with the reader, Bud being protective

“Did you want another beer Bud?” You ask your boyfriend as you get ready to go up to the bar for another round of drinks for everyone.

“Nah babe, I’m good with the one,” he smiles at you and lifts his nearly full bottle to show you he is indeed fine. He limits himself to one beer on the nights the two of you go out with friends and you are drinking.

Bud looks especially good tonight. Well, actually he always looks good, but the rusty red and white plaid shirt with the black jeans and boots? He looks good enough to eat and if it wouldn’t get you arrested you’d jump his bones right there in the bar. His blue eyes follow you as you walk up to the bar to put in your drink order. While you stand there waiting someone bumps into you and a hand seems to inadvertently brush your ass.

“’Scuse me.”

“It’s okay,” you say and try to get as close to the bar as you can.

It’s getting crowded at the bar which is making you uneasy with so many people towering over you the way they are. You look over to your table but Bud is no longer sitting there.

“Hey baby, how’s ‘bout you come home with me, hmmm?” Some guy slurs at you, it seems to be the same one who bumped into you.

“No thanks. My boyfriend is at my table waiting for me,” you reply and silently beg the bartender to hurry up as your anxiety at being so far away from Bud in a crowd of people starts to escalate.

An unfamiliar hand grips your hip and tries pulling on you. As you stare at the hand you see a flash of rusty red and white plaid and Bud’s arm suddenly breaks the contact. The move is subtle but has the drunken man shaking his arm out and yelping in pain.

“You alright babe?” He asks, caging you in with his arms so you are surrounded by him instead of anyone else.

Looking up into his concerned blue eyes you smile for him, “I am now.”

“Hey! Tha’s my woman, get yer own,” the drunk slurs at Bud.

Bud’s lips spread into a thin line. He doesn’t get angry easily but he doesn’t tolerate men touching you inappropriately regardless of who they were. “Nah man, she ain’t. You need to sober up before you do something stupid and get yourself hurt.”

The drunk guy, who is probably a few inches taller than Bud tries looming over him and looking intimidating. It doesn’t work. Bud just rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he shifts you behind him. When the guy tries reaching for you Bud’s hand moves so quickly to deflect him that the drunk blinks a few times at his hand while he shakes it in surprise. You suck in a breath when you see the idiot ball his hand into a fist and rear back to try punching Bud in the face. Bud’s hand flashes up, catches the other guys fist in his hand, and then he rears his own fist back and gives the drunk jerk a solid punch to the eye. He’ll definitely wake up with a black eye in the morning. At that point the bartender drops your drinks in front of you and roars at the drunk that he is cut off and needs to get out of the bar before they call the police to come get him. He just stands there spluttering and holding his face like the asshole he is.

Bud turns, pays for the drinks and picks them up before shuffling you ahead of him away from the guy who is still cursing about the bald guy stealing his woman and walks with you back to your table. Your friends are oblivious to anything even happening and Bud watches you carefully as he set the drinks down.

He puts an arm around your shoulders and bends so his lips brush your ear, “Babe, do you want to go home?”

You just nod. As much as you hate to admit it, the drunk asshole has ruined the fun of being there with your friends.

“Hey guys, we’re going to head on home. We’ve got a real early day tomorrow,” Bud tells everyone.

Your friends all voice their disappointment but say their goodbyes with a few of your girlfriends looking at you and then giving Bud the once over and winking at you which just makes you chuckle. While you walk to the front of the bar Bud holds your hand and keeps you close to his side. Once you’re outside you finally feel like you can breathe. As you walk to Bud’s silver pickup he clicks the unlock button on his key and opens your door when you get there. He stands there and waits for you to put your seatbelt on like he always does before putting a hand to your jaw and giving you a tender kiss then shuts the door. Once you get home you go straight to the bedroom to change into a pair of fleece pants and a tank top. When you make your way back out to the living room you find Bud sitting on the couch with a beer in one hand and the remote in the other flicking through movie channels. He smiles, his blue eyes lighting up at the sight of you, and he hands you the remote.

“You pick what you want to watch,” he tells you. “And I made you that sangria you like.” He points to a glass on the coffee table in front of you where your favorite wine glass sits full of the fruity wine concoction he makes that you love so much.

You pick it up and take a sip, “God Bud, this is so good. Why do we even bother going to the bar anyway?”

His smile makes you smile as he shrugs, “Our friends like it there.”

Sitting next to him you kiss him, your lips sliding over his, then cuddle into his side. He puts an arm around you while you flick through the channels on the TV until you settle on  _Aliens_ , a movie you both love. About fifteen minutes into the movie you’ve moved to lay across the couch with your feet curled into Bud’s lap and his warm hand is curled around the top of your foot. His thumb presses into the ball of your foot and starts to rub circles there which makes you sigh. Before long he has your entire foot in his hand while he massages your arch and heel and relaxes you even further. He trades one foot for the other and does the same with that one too. You happily zone out on the couch while you drink your sangria and Bud’s hands continue massaging their way up your leg. They stop when they reach a few inches above your knee and you whine.

Bud chuckles next to you, “Babe, you’re a little buzzed and I’m not taking advantage. I just want you to relax.”

As much as you want him to take advantage of you the truth is that’s one of the things you love the most about Bud. He’s strong, capable, and dominant, but above it all he’s a good man and he treats you with the utmost of respect. You shift on the couch so that you’re next to him again and you press your lips to his. 

He smiles against your mouth and his hand threads through your hair, “I love you babe.”

“I love you too,” you tell him and lay your head back on his shoulder when he lifts his arm up so he can put his arm around you again.

His hand returns to your hair and he combs his fingers through it then rests his hand at your temple and kisses the crown of your head. Your lay your arm across his broad chest and breath in the scent of him. Leather and mint with a little spice thrown in. God he smells good you think just before you drift off to sleep feeling safe, warm, and comforted in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
